Tatuajes
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Agumon y Gabumon tendrán que mantener un secreto muy importante. Si Tai y Matt se llegaran a enterar... definitivamente, alguien moriría. Taito y Takari. Intento de humor.


**Tatuajes**

- Guau… - comentó Taichi intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Sí, guau… - concordó Yamato, a su lado, recreando la misma actividad que su novio.

- Eso fue genial – Tai acomodó sus brazos detrás de su cuello, imitando la posición de la persona acostada a su lado en la cama. Volvió a mirar al rubio y descubrió lo sonrojado que estaba – Oh, ¡vamos! ¿Aún te sonrojas cuando digo cosas así?

- Cállate Tai – replicó dándole la espalda.

Lejos de acatar sus órdenes, Taichi se le acercó para cubrir ambos cuerpos con la manta y acurrucarse contra su piel en un abrazo posesivo que le brindó al rubio un calor agradable, considerando que estaban en pleno invierno.

- La casa está muy tranquila – murmuró Matt vagamente.

- Eso es porque Agumon y Gabumon fueron de compras a no se donde con Kari, Gatomon, TK y Patamon. Me gusta esta tranquilidad, esos bastardos siempre entran a la habitación en el momento más inoportuno.

- Y que lo digas – murmuró Yamato recordando cómo la semana pasada, ambos habían protagonizado una escena muy vergonzosa al verse descubiertos por sus Digi amigos teniendo sexo en el closet.

Y hablando de los reyes del Digimundo…

- ¡Chicos, ya llegamos!

Azul y marrón intercambiaron miradas.

- Tanto tiempo libre era demasiado pedir – rió Yamato, estirándose para recoger sus boxers del suelo. – Rápido, antes de que entren como siempre hacen.

Se cambiaron rápidamente, extrañados por el hecho de que sus amigos no habían interrumpido en la habitación gritando emocionados por haber recorrido Odaiba o por tener hambre. Por unos momentos se horrorizaron pensando que podrían estar haciendo un experimento en la cocina para intentar cocinarse por si mismos pero descartaron la idea al no sentir aroma a quemado.

Salieron de la habitación quince minutos después para encontrar a Agumon y Gabumon apostados en la computadora, intentando escribir en el teclado. Extrañamente, parecía que habían completado su cometido… y eso que tenían garras en vez de dedos.

- Chicos, ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Los dos aludidos no habían escuchado los pasos de sus amigos y, al oír sus voces, se dieron vuelta de golpe, asustados pero teniendo el cuidado de ocultar lo que había en la pantalla.

- H-hola Matt, Tai, no sabíamos que estaban aquí. – comentó Gabumon nervioso.

- Aquí vivimos – dijo Tai - ¿A dónde se habían metido ustedes? Salieron con los chicos hace cuatro horas.

- Fuimos… por ahí.

- ¿Por ahí? – Tai levantó una ceja. Agumon siempre le decía a donde iba.

- Si, por ahí – confirmó el otro.

La pareja cruzó miradas.

- ¿Y TK y Kari? – preguntó Matt yendo a la heladera para sacar una botella de agua.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – respondió el anaranjado, claramente a la defensiva. Se extrañaron aún más.

- ¿Dónde están?

- Oh, están… están en casa de TK.

- ¿Están solos? – quiso saber Tai inmediatamente. Si bien su hermana llevaba un año saliendo con el Takaishi, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que estuvieran haciendo "cosas de adultos".

- Patamon y Gatomon están con ellos.

- ¿Por qué lucen tan sospechosos? – preguntó Matt, sintiendo que algo no estaba del todo.

- ¿Sospechoso? ¿Por qué? N-no es como si hubiéramos echo algo malo, algo… - Gabumon se defendió.

- Si, algo que ustedes no quieran o algo así – comentó Agumon.

Tai se cruzó de brazos.

- Así que hicieron algo que nosotros no queríamos que hicieran.

- ¡No! – gritaron ambos.

- Por favor, los conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano, sabemos cuando están mintiendo – Y Yamato asintió ante el comentario de su novio – Ahora, ¿Qué hicieron?

- Nosotros no hicimos nada malo – el de piel azul continuaba negándolo.

- Más vale que desembuchen sino tendrán serios problemas.

- ¡Nosotros no fuimos, no hicimos nada malo! – exclamó Agumon para luego taparse la boca. Gabumon lo golpeó por su estupidez.

Yamato dejó la botella sobre la mesa.

- "¿Ustedes no fueron?" Entonces… ¿Patamon y Gatomon?

Los Digimon intercambiaron miradas. Taichi se tensó su cuerpo.

- Fueron Kari y TK, ¿verdad?

El silencio compró la teoría de Taichi.

- ¿Qué hicieron?

Agumon tragó pesado. Hikari y Takeru les habían prohibido terminantemente contarles cualquier cosa a sus hermanos. Sabrían que no entenderían.

- Gabumon, no vamos a enojarnos con ustedes, pueden decirnos… - intentó convencer Matt colocándose al lado de su Digimon.

Ahora ambas criaturas digitales se veían confundidos ¿Qué hacían? ¿Les decían? ¿No les decían? ¿Qué les harían los más pequeños si se enteraban que habían comentado su secreto?

Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono celular de Agumon. Sí, el teléfono que le había regalado la madre de los Yagami argumentando que Odaiba era gigante y se podía perder.

Agumon apretó la tecla de contestar pero, tal y como siempre hacía, activaba junto el altoparlante, era un defecto que nunca había podido superar desde la compra de su celular.

- ¿Hola?

- _Agumon_ – la voz de Patamon resonó en el lugar. – _TK ya tiene listos los dibujos para ustedes. ¿Quieren venir a verlos? _

- Etto, ahora no podemos…

- _¿Por qué no? Oh, no estarán en problemas ¿verdad? ¿No habrán dicho algo de los tatuajes?_

- ¿¡TATUAJES!? – gritaron Tai y Matt al mismo tiempo.

Silencio en la sala.

- _Ups. _– Tuu tuu tuu tuu tuu…

Gabumon se rascó la cabeza con una garra y volvió a ver a sus amigos. Ambos con la boca abierta. Tai se compuso del shock y, con un tic en el ojo, comenzó a hablar.

- Agumon… lo que Patamon quiso decir fue que… mi hermanita de 16 años y su novio, también de 16 años… ¿se hicieron tatuajes? – preguntó con calma que aterró a ambos Digimon.

- Eh, etto… ¿si?

Matt se masajeó las sienes y suspiró.

- Lo mataré – susurró con voz de ultratumba, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran. Y esas dos palabras causaron escalofríos en los compañeros digitales.

- Los mataremos – corrigió Tai, asustando aún más a los otros. Y ahí es cuando entendieron qué era lo que querían ocultar en la pantalla del ordenador. "Modelos de tatuajes" 

_Oh, definitivamente los iban a matar._

**.**

**Pequeño proyecto, no durará más de unos pocos capítulos :)**

**Espero que lo disfruten :D **

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
